The Peasant and His Knight
by lover-of-love19
Summary: Forced into a marriage of convenience, Kaiba visits the neighboring kingdom in hopes of finding a way out. Upon arriving he meets his betrothed, Joey, in peasants clothes. It isn't long before he finds himself falling in love, but when he finds out Joey's true identity will Kaiba come clean, or will he still want out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautifuls! This is my new K/J story! Don't worry I'll be officially finishing my other story by next week!  
I like fluff! This means there will be cuddles and lemons in later chapters. Once more I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters, but I do own the storyline!**

**R&R!**

**X-X-X**

It was a beautiful spring day, the day Queen Emma gave birth to a beautiful red headed baby; Serenity. It was also on this beautiful spring day in which Queen Emma died. The world did not stop spinning on its axis, nor did the heavens open and weep upon her tomb.

For the Wheeler Kingdom that was exactly how it felt; for how could they rejoice the birth of their princess at the death of their beloved queen? Out of everyone in the kingdom, Prince Joey grieved the most. The queen had been the prince's world. No longer would he receive the calm gentile smile when his temper got the best of him, nor would he be woken up with soft laughter and tickles.

As much as he wanted to hate the baby she left in her wake. Serenity was a miniature version of his mother, and when she turned her large green eyes towards him, Joey knew that he would do anything in his power to keep her not only happy, but safe as well.

It was for this reason that, when King James decided to arrange a marriage for Serenity with the neighboring kingdom, in order to cover the debts he was accumulating, Joey intervened. The marriage, unless said prince had been sexually involved with another, was to take place when Joey turned 18.

King James entered the marriage agreement for his own benefits, but it was not he who had suggested it. The neighboring king, King Gozaburo, had decided to take advantage of King James's weakness and peacefully gain one of the largest territories near his estate. Gozaburo had no problem also using his children as pawns. Mokuba and Joey were set to marry, and if Gozaburo played his cards right soon he would have his eldest paired off to a kingdom left of the Wheeler's effectively ruling half of the entire state.

Years passed and in them so did King Gozaburo. He never did get to see himself ruler of the state. A merchant he tried to take advantage of poisoned the king. The merchant was never found, but it was rumored that said merchant was now a farmer whos lands were protected by the current king of Kaiba.

Prince Seto rose to power and under his rule, the Kaiba Kingdom flourished, as it never had. It was due to the shrewd eye Seto had for trade that the kingdom was worth its weight in gold. It was also due to this sharp government that Seto decided the marriage agreement with the Wheeler Kingdom needed to be made null. The Wheeler Kingdom, who's debts had become notorious, had no room in the growing kingdom of Kaiba; even if they added large amounts of fertile land.

"Setoo, why do you need to go? It's my marriage, doesn't it make sense that I go and call it off?" Mokuba had been nagging Seto since he first announced he would be going to the Wheeler Kingdom.

"Mookie, I'm not going to storm their walls. The contract says 'a Kaiba son,' we know it was you, but it could easily have been me. I just need to spy on them and see if there are any ways to get rid of the problem." Kaiba had inspected the document word for word, but as far as he could tell there was no way out. He swore Gozaburo had entered this pact so that he could still rule them after his death; why else would he have entered such a ridiculous agreement? That bastard.

Mokuba shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet Seto's eyes before asking, "Do you really think you'll be able to convince 'our' fiancé to not marry on of us? I mean why would such a poor kingdom want to get out of their only salvation?"

Sighing Seto waited until Mokuba met his gaze. "There is a logical route out of this. Do you really think Prince Joseph wants to be married to a male, let alone one that is at least four years his junior? Perhaps even now as we speak he is with a women and is breaking the agreement." _Seriously which red-blooded male in their right mind stayed a virgin, just because a contract stated?_ "Plus I will only be gone two weeks, three tops, just enough time to gather enough evidence. I'm sure you can run this place for that long." Knowing he was going to be gone from Mokuba for such a long period, Seto couldn't help himself from ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"I told you not to do that anymore, I'm not a little kid" The pout he wore as he made that statement negated its logic, but Seto didn't have the heart to tell him. Call Seto ridiculous, but he liked knowing his brother was as pure and innocent as a sixteen year old could get. Their father had been one nasty greedy bastard who liked to take his failings out on his children. His favorite pass time had been physiologically beating the failures out of Seto, but there had been times when Gozaburo liked to do that by using Mokuba.

Packing up the rest of his stuff, Seto got a single horse from the royal horse stable, and made his way out of the castle grounds. Dressed as a knight of his army, none were the wiser that their king had left the fort, unprotected.

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile in the Wheeler Kingdom, Joey was running from one side of the castle to the other. His father, King James, had accumulated such high debts, they were no longer able to support a full staff and whichever tasks where no longer taken care of Joey would do. Where it not for his distinct golden hair and noble ring, he would pass as a peasant with his thin frame and dirty face.

Princess Serenity ran out of the kitchen drying her hands on a cloth "Joey! Dad's due to arrive any moment, if he sees you cleaning and me in the kitchens he'll get angry at us. We need to change!" Ever since Serenity was old enough to comprehend what happened within the castle walls, she was afraid of her father. She was afraid that in one of his drunken hazes King James would break a limb on Joey, or worse kill him. Serenity constantly hoped they would hear news of her father's passing; a guilt that weighed heavily upon her soul.

"Don't worry lil' sis, I've got ya. That old man ain't gon' do anyting to ya!"

"Oh goodness don't let father hear you speaking like that or he's sure to hurt you."

"That old man can't do anyting ta me. Ain't ya heard I turn 18 in two weeks. If he hurts da goods, he ain't getting any money for'em." It wasn't that Joey didn't speak properly; it was only that since his mother had passed, every moment outside of private tutors, he'd spent with the help. His best friend Tristan was the cook's son, so it made picking up the slang easier. Plus he much preferred their colorful way of speaking, so much so he had adopted it to his way of speaking.

"Either way, a black eye heals in less time than that Joey, and I'd much prefer that he did nothing to you." Serenity's hands still clutched to her rag like a lifeline. Not moving her eyes from the front door other than to send a pleading glance at her brother.

Joey moved to stand in front of his sister, blocking her view of the door. He gently took hold of her face and looked her in the eye. "Alright sis, I won't anger him, but you have to promise me something. If he comes in violent, you run out of here as fast as you can. I don't want you to see if he hits me, or worse if he decides to unleash himself upon you." Serenity tried to shake her head, eyes lighting up with fire. "You need to promise me this Reni. I need to know that you will be safe no matter what." The fire slowly died out before Serenity lowered her eyes, before nodding. "Thank you sis."

At that moment, King James burst through the front door.

"Well now, at what do I owe the surprise of having both my children great me at the door? And you my beloved son, why are you so thin? Hurry someone call the maids have them feed my child, for he gets married in two weeks time, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to the savior of our lands."

Caught off by his father's considerate attitude, Joey couldn't help his snarky retort. "You're ridiculous old man, do you really think they're going to honor that agreement? It's a fortnight to my eighteenth year of birth, and they have yet to contact us."

Anger flashed in his father's eyes, before a forced smile spread across his face. "Nah ah ah, I won't have any of that in my house. I know you're nervous dear son, but even you look attractive to others when they have so much to gain from a marriage with you." Laughing at his own joke, King James started towards the stairs that led to the chambers above. "Oh, and while they're making you dinner have the maids bring the best mead they have and if they have one, a willing body."

Before she lost her nerve, Serenity asked the king, "Father, will you be staying here until the Kaiba Kingdom contacts us?" She asked mainly to know how long they would have to accommodate his binge drinking and whoring.

"Why sweet daughter, I had not seen you. Did you forget how to great your father?" Reluctantly Serenity went to him and kissed his cheek. She couldn't lean away from the foul odor of alcohol fast enough. Once being properly greeted, the king chose to answer. "My dear Serenity, it pains me leave you, but I'm sorry to inform you that I will be leaving in the morning and will not be back until our dear prince's eighteenth celebration. Important king business, you know. And you dear son, do remember my little warning to you, I wouldn't want you going rampant on me just days away from your nuptials." With a satisfied grin the king stomped up the stairs, smug in his control over his children.

As soon as the king was out of hearing range, Joey let out a frustrated growl. "I hate dat damn bastard. Ya think I'd forget my damn promise? I can't ev'n get out da damn castle!"

Ever since having taken Serenity's place in the marriage agreement, Joey was not let out of the castle. The king insisted that Joey be pure for his matrimony, as those of high status should be when entering a marriage. It was due to this that Serenity often felt guilty. She had been looking for a way to give him freedom, and something her father said had embedded an idea. "Joey you have two weeks before father comes back."

"Yeah I know, woo, I won't have ta see 'im for a while." Joey couldn't help the dejected sigh that escaped him.

"No, listen. Joey you're about to get married and you've never been more an a few steps outside these walls. Father is right, you're so thin and dirty you could pass for a peasant!"

"Gee thanks sis, didn't know you thought so highly of me. Please no need to compliment me."

Serenity growled and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she forgot how short sighted her brother was. "You're not listening. You've got the dialect down! You can just borrow one of Cook's husband's clothes and walk out with no one being the wiser. Other than you know Cook and I."

Unable to keep the excitement out of his voice at the thought of having an adventure of his own, Joey gave his sister a bear hug. "Sis you're the smartest sister ever!"

They both spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with routes out of the castle and the best way to approach the subject with Cook. As the time got nearer and they'd gotten the reluctant 'yes' from Cook, Joey started getting nervous.

"What if father noticed I'm already gone by the time he leaves? What if I can't find my way back? Worse, what if someone discovers who I am?"

It took a lot of calming from Serenity, before Joey, in torn clothes and dirty shoes, gathered the scrapes of his courage and walked beyond the castle walls.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take him long to find the Wheeler Kingdom. It was not only the closest kingdom to his, but it was also perhaps the one in the worse state. Most of the citizens looked dirty and the fear of having his things stolen ran through him every time someone stared at him too long. Perhaps years ago this kingdom flourished, but now it was but an echo of that. The citizens looked dirty, were in rags; not even the lowest of the lowest in his kingdom looked this bad.

The street market was filled with many people assuring their potential clients that their merchandise was the best they would find, be it the near rotten vegetables to the seemingly fake jewelry. Amongst those buying, one person caught his interest. The blond had an air of innocence that many in this market place long since lost. He stuck out in the mass of grey and cynical faces. The man was in rags, and going by how savagely he ate his food, he would guess hadn't been in fed in a long time. The way the man ate with such desperation, made him feel nothing but disgust. How could a king let his kingdom come to such ruins? He watched as the blond tried to pay the merchant, but couldn't understand why his coin wasn't accepted. Curious as to what was going on, Seto moved in closer.

"What ya mean, ya ain't gonna accept my money?" Screamed the blond.

"What ya heard, ya damn street rat! Only da damn royals 'ave dis money an' I ain't see no royal in front of me. I bet ya stole it, an' now ya try'ng ta get rid'o it!" The broader merchant wasn't having any of what the blond had to say.

"Ya damn muscle brain! I ain't stealing from no one! I got dis here coin from when I 'elped at da damn castle!"

"I know your kind, ya filthy liars! I should call da royal gaurds on ya and while I'm at it chop ya hand. That'll show ya to try an' steal from me." The man roughly latched onto the blonds' arm and demonstrated where he would be making said cut.

Seeing the panic that rose in the blonds' eyes as he unsuccessfully tried to escape the man, Seto couldn't have stopped from intervening. "How much does he owe you?

Caught off guard by the sudden intrusion, the man let go the blonds' hand. The blond wasted no time in getting out of arms reach. Taking in Seto's attire the man addressed him with more respect. "Ya don't need ta mind this here street rat, sir. I'm used to dealing with their kind."

Sighing just loud enough for the merchant to hear, Seto repeated himself at a slower pace. "I asked. How. Much. Does. He. Owe. You."

Not wasting his time, the merchant named a price. Knowing he was being made a fool, Seto paid him a quarter of the named prince and turned to walk away.

"Hey, this isn't the full amount!"

"You lied about the price, so why should pay you fairly?" With that Seto turned and walked away. So smug was he in having put the man in his place, he didn't notice he was being followed. That is, until the blond running to catch up, bumped into him.

The blonde straightened himself out before giving him a large smile. "Man you really showed that guy" was all he said as he snickered to himself.

Looking down at the blond he had saved, Seto didn't know what to say. To be honest he hadn't thought beyond educating the merchant. "Can I help you?" Seto's question came out sounding more like 'why are you near me' than his initial question.

"I just wanted ta thank ya. My name is Joey, sir, and if ya don' mind I'd like ta pay ya back." Joey wasted no time in whipping out the gold coin he tried to use earlier.

Now that he thought about it the merchant had said Joey's currency was that only used by the noble's, perhaps he had made a mistake and this 'innocent man was not so innocent. "Why should I take your money? For all I know that merchant back there was correct in assuming you stole it."

Seeming confused at this, Joey just looked at his coin before once more getting angry. "If ya believed da damn man, why ya save me? I got dis damn money from when I worked at da damn castle."

Not about to get into a fruitless argument, Seto's brilliant mind supplied another way the blond could repay him. "Yes. Well, if you really insist on paying me back, I have something better in mind you can pay me back in.

Not liking the way something seemed to glint in the fancy man's eye, Joey quickly jumped to the conclusion to what was being asked of him. "Look ya 'ere sir, I my not look that smart, but I ain't giving ya any sexual favors!"

Confusion passed through that knight's eyes before he scoffed. "I am a knight. If I wanted someone to warm my bed, I wouldn't need to beg for it. Let alone from a commoner who hasn't seen clean water in weeks. I only require that you show me around this god forsaken kingdom."

Joey finally realized that this 'fancy man' was in fact a knight. So rarely did he run into his own kingdom's knights, he forgot what they were supposed to look like. Suspicion dawned on him. "Ay why would a knight like ya, want ta see da place? Ya ain't thinking of storming da place are ya? Cause I got news for you, I ain't helping ya get anywhere!" Before he could storm off, the knight laughed at him. Taken aback, Joey turned to face him. "What ya laughing at now?"

"What makes you think anyone would think this place was worth fighting for? Your king has let if fall so far into ruins that I, a lowly knight, wouldn't even think of seizing this place." The knight let his repulsion for the kingdom show in his gaze. "I'm a knight from the Kaiba kingdom. I was sent here by King Seto, to see how the place was."

"Why he wanna know da place? Why can't he just come 'imself? What he too good for dat?" Joey suspected the knight had been sent to see whom his betrothed was, or see what he was going to be gaining from the marriage, but he didn't want the knight to get suspicious of him. He also thought this was the best way to see how much the knight knew.

"The king would need to make a formal announcement to come, and from my understanding he isn't here much. I don't know what he wants to know or why, I'm only a knight not his right hand man."

Realizing that this was probably the truth, Joey decided to pump information of the man he was to wed from this knight. "Rumor 'as it dat da King is bound by da previous king ta marry our 'ere prince Joseph."

"Prince Joseph is betrothed to our king?" _That bastard! Gozaburo would lead King James to believe he was betrothing his son to the future king. No wonder the wording was vague._ "I was certain it was Prince Mokuba that was to be married, but perhaps I was mistaken."

"Huh? There's anotha prince? Well shows ya how much we know about ya." Joey then laughed at himself in the most innocent way possible. This was to cover up the rising turmoil within him. _How did they not know there was another prince? Wasn't he engaged to marry _the_ prince of Kaiba Kingdom?_ "Oh yeah! Ya wanted a tour right? Well what ya wanna see?"

"Yes, well you do seem to lack intelligence. Now I want you to show me around the kingdom?"

"You're a damn knight, why ya off ordering me like ya a damn king! Ya damn dumb jerk. I'm ya only salvation, ya wanna stop wit da instults would ya."

"I'm sorry, I forgot mutts had feelings, I'll keep that in mind next time. So are you going to show me around?"

Joey would have flared at the name calling had nerves not won him over. He didn't know his way around his own kingdom due to his father's rule, but not wanting to let the only connection to the Kaiba Kingdom slip through his fingers, he lied. "Ya ya ya damn prissy man, I'll show ya da way around. Ya still 'aven't answered ma question. What ya wanna see?"

"I suppose saying the castle would be too much for someone like you."

"Ya know what neva-mind I ain't gotta help ya anyway. Bye ya damn selfish bastard." Joey really didn't want to walk away from the knight, but he could very well go back to the place he'd just escaped. Hoping the knight would change his mind he started marching away.

Sighing to himself, Seto couldn't believe someone of such a low class was manipulating him. Conceding that this would probably the only person willing to help, Seto stopped the blond. "Ok, show the way around the little town."

Cheerfully the blond turned around. "Good! Because the king is still in town, and if he had seen you it probably would have been bad. Okay lets go to the town. Lets see which way to go…" Mumbling to himself as Joey tried to remember the map Cook had drawn out for him, Seto followed praying he hadn't made a mistake in trusting Joey.

**X-X-X-X**

**Second chapter! Woot! So this is update is pretty soon, only because I feel the first two chapters give you substance. I will probably update every other week from now on. (at least I'll try)**

**ok bye!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Totally wanted to post this mid-week, but life got in the way, hee hee. ****I do plan on updating about every two weeks, hopefully I keep to this plan. ****Anyway here is a new chapter!**

**R&R!**

**X-X-X-X**

After walking around what seemed hours, the duo ran into a little guy who's tri colored hair seemed to rival gravity, trying to reattach a wooden wheel that had fallen off to his cart. Seto more than willing to leave the little guy to struggle on his own ignored the guy, as they got closer. Joey, on the other hand, insisted they needed to stop and help the poor citizen.

"Ya damn selfish bastard, ya can't just let people who need help ta fend for themselves! Ain't ya s'ppossed to be a white and shinning knight or armor thing?"

"It's called survival of the fittest, and I never gave any illusion of being a 'white and shinning knight' as you so crudely put it."

Ignoring the knight, Joey went to the little guy. "Hey ya need any 'elp with dat?"

Weary amethyst eyes looked up at the pair, before looking down at his cart. "I ain't got much in my cart. If ya be wanting anything, I'd say ya can move on to greener pasture."

Seto was angered at being called a thief, but Joey just laughed it off. "Don't worry little guy, we ain't trying ta take anything from ya. We just wanna help. If it makes ya feel better we can just leave ya to your yourself, sorry for bothering ya." That being said Joey happily kept walking towards nowhere.

Still indignant that this little pipsqueak had insulted him, King Seto of Kaiba Kingdom, Seto was unwilling to just walk away. He grabbed Joey's arm to keep him from just walking away. "He called us thieves. You're really just going to let him speak to us like that?"

Joey roughly released himself from the grip before responding. "Why not? I ain't anybody and I ain't done anything ta make 'im trust me. We're strangers, if we ain't done anything for 'im, why should he believe us? Even a king can't demand 'is citizen's trust. Trust is earned, not demanded. Just dat simple."

It was the first time Seto had heard such nonsense. A king should always be believed, but he couldn't stop the niggling in the back of his mind that told him this lowly citizen had just taught him a lesson in trust. Unwilling to acknowledge it, Seto began to angrily walk ahead of the blond.

"Hey wait for me ya damn oaf, where ya going without ya guide?"

Before Seto could give a smart retort, the small guy called out to them. "Im sorry I didn't mean ta offend ya…If it ain't too much trouble, ya think ya can help me?"

Joey smiled widely, but before he could respond Seto intervened. "Why should we help you now? Just a few moments ago you refused our help. Too bad the offer has expir—ow! What the hell was that for?"

Joey had tried to stop the knight from morphing into a fire-breathing dragon, but when he looked over at the little guy and saw the hurt look in his big eyes he couldn't stop himself from kicking the knight in the shin.

"Ya deserved it ya damn jerk! We offered our help, it doesn't matter that he refused it at first, you damn well will still give it to him when he asks for it! Got it?!" With that Joey walked off in a huff in the direction of the tri haired guy. Once getting close enough, Joey threw him a bright reassuring smile. "Sorry 'bout that, dat jerk over dere's ego is so big, he thinks he's royalty or som'ing."

Seto stayed stupefied for a second swearing Joey had spoken without an accent. Writing it off as just having been startled by the authoritative manor he had spoken, Seto went to help the blond before he hurt himself.

Once they successfully placed and secured the wheel, the little guy, who had introduced himself as Yugi, invited them over to repay them with lunch. Not one to pass up on food, Joey immediately accepted the invitation, much to his companion's displeasure.

"This here is my home. I live with my grandfather. He use ta make de games for da crowned 'eads, but once our poor queen passed, the king just stopped asking fer 'em."

"What? Ya mean he's da one dat made those hand carved chess pieces? Da ones that are dragons?!"

"You've seen 'em? Wow! Yeah he's da one dat made 'em. Granpa's gonna be so surprised dey still have 'em!...they do still have 'em right?"

"Yeah of course they do! I…the prince loved ta play wit 'em. Even when he ain't got a lot of time." The thought of meeting the man, who had made his favorite game, had him happier than he'd been in years. When he got back home, he was going to do his best at repaying his sister back.

Once having entered the little house, the small young man called out to his grandpa. "Grandpa, I'm home! Also we have guests!" The elderly man that stepped out looked like an aged version of the tri colored man; short and crazy haired. "While I was out, da wheel popped off our cart again and these two 'elped me out. This 'ere are…" the young man smiled sheepishly at the two. "Sorry, guess I never got ya names..."

Joey instantly smiled back at Yugi and said, "I'm Joey! Nice ta meet ya Yug's grandpa. Dis here prissy guy is…" It was then that Joey realized the knight had never introduced himself. "Ya damn jerk, ya neva told me ya name! After all I've done for ya!"

The knight only stared down disdainfully at Joey, "I fell no need to tell you my name. Plus you have yet to do anything for me, other than get me further from the castle."

Joey's temper flared, and stepped close to Seto to yell in his face. "Ya damn prissy knight, I'm ya damn map ta da kingdom the least ya could do is be nice!"

Not willing to lose to a servant, Kaiba didn't step back. "No one asked you to be my guide dog, if I remember you are the one who offered to pay me back."

"I ain't a damn dog! Now ya tell me ya name or I'll leave ya ass 'ere. Stranded. After I beat the life outta ya!"

Both peasant and knight were so invested in their fight that they forgot they had an audience. Yugi never one for conflict, immediately tried to end the argument. "Hey Joey it's ok, he don't need ta give us his name. We ain't gonna pry it outta him. Maybe in his kingdom it ain't normal for knights ta introduce themselves."

Not missing an opportunity to make a jab at the knight, Joey looked slyly at Seto. "Maybe he's gotta dumb name. Something like…'Merry' or 'Poppin Fresh.' Can I call ya Merry Fresh?" Joey couldn't help laughing loudly at the ridiculous nickame.

Not liking to be laughed at, Seto hurriedly thought up a name that wouldn't seem ridiculous or had any relation to his own. "If you're going to insist on knowing my name, it's Kaiba." _Really? Kaiba? You're the smartest person in your kingdom and the fake name you chose is your own last name?_

Joey frowned at that. "Like ya kingdom? Dat don't make sense."

"My father wanted me to be the best, and he decided which other way than to name me after out great kingdom."

"Heh, you're Kaiba the knight, from the Kaiba Kingdom…I'd feel dumb saying my name too."

"My name is not dumb!" _How dare this little good for nothing deadbeat make fun of his kingdom's name!_

"Yeah, dats why ya didn't wan us ta know ya name."

Once more doubting his judgment in having Joey as a guide, Seto chose to ignore him in favor of turning back to their hosts. "Sorry that was rude of me. I am Kaiba, of the Kaiba Kingdom."

Not wanting to cause any more arguments, Yugi quickly told his grandpa that his games were still treasured by the royal family. When Joey once more raved on about the intricate hand carved dragon chess pieces, Seto couldn't stop himself from asking to see the pieces. They were beautiful. Although the ones the old man had were wooden, since they were the prototype to the one of a kind set, the detail on them was a beauty to behold. He made a mental note that when they got to the castle, he would ask to see the royal game set.

Night quickly came and so Grandpa offered a spot where the servant and his knight could get some sleep. They had a very humble home; so the only spot they had to offer was on the floor. And right along side each other. It had been some time since they had laid to rest, but no matter which way Kaiba turned, he could not get comfortable. He was used to sleeping _alone_ in his large feather bed which stood upon a wooden bed frame; not a pile of hay on the floor, next to someone.

"Stop moving around ya big oaf." Joey's mumbled complaint halted Kaiba's movement.

"I just can't get comfortable. How they hell can anyone fall asleep like this?"

Joey turned around, making their faces lie inches from one another. "Ya know, for a knight ya sure sound like a prissy stuck up prince. The way ya complain, ya'd think you never had ta earn ya living."

How could Seto tell him, that that was exactly the reason why? "It's not that I complain, I just have a higher standard of living. Unlike you, I don't need to sleep on the floor."

Joey became angry, and started to angrily whisper at Kaiba. "What ya saying that just because I look poor I should be used ta sleeping the floor. You listen here _Kaiba_, this is the first time I sleep on da cold floor, but that ain't gonna stop be from being grateful." That wasn't true, this would be just one of many nights Joey slept on the floor. When Serenity was sick, it was Joey who would sleep by her bedside until she was better. Joey just didn't want that superior smirk to land on Kaiba's face at knowing his familiarity with the floor. "Now just find a damn spot let ya body relax, and we'll worry about ya being comfortable some other time."

Unsatisfied with the answer Kaiba only huffed and turned the away from the blonde. Fatigue from his journey to and around the kingdom eventually won, and Kaiba fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning it was Joey who woke up first. Over the night they had managed to turn to face each other. Joey couldn't help notice how handsome Kaiba was. With his permanent scowl during the day, it was hard to remember that behind those eyelids, framed by dark spiky eyelashes, laid the most stunning blue eyes. Joey couldn't help himself from running his index finger over Kaiba's eyelashes, then his eyebrows. He let his finger slightly caress Kaiba's cheek, and ghost over Kaiba's lips before Joey realized what he was doing. Joey quickly scooted away and attributed his actions to the excitement of meeting someone outside the castle for the first time.

When Seto woke, he was alone on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

After helping around the Motou's house to pay back their night's stay Joey and Kaiba began their travels once more, but not before reluctantly accepting bread and cheese for their travels. Joey beyond happy at now having food, and knowing someone from his kingdom walked with a bounce in his step. Kaiba, back aching from having slept on a hard surface, had a deep scowl and walked rather stiffly.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into sleeping on the floor. We should have taken them up on their offer when they were willing to give us their beds." Kaiba complained as he turned this way and that, trying to stretch the kinks in his back out from sleeping on the floor

"We were inconvenient guests ya prissy prince, who are we ta mak'em give up their beds?" What started out as a good morning was quickly turning sour with Kaiba's complaints. Joey was seconds away from punching the knight.

Up ahead there was a young lady who seemed to be carrying one too many water pails on her own. Upon seeing her Kaiba groaned out load. "Now, you uncouth civil servant, we are just outside the fort walls, she obviously gets paid for what she is doing so there is no need to stop and help her."

Joey had not seen the short brown haired girl, but when Kaiba pointed her out and seeing her struggle with her load, Joey automatically headed towards her to offer any help.

"Hey do ya need help?"

The brown haired girl changed her stance and held on to the bucket's handle ready to swing it at any given notice. "Come one step closer and I'll bash ya over da head with this here bucket!"

"woah! Alright I ain't gonna help anyone dat scary!" Scurrying away from the feisty girl as quickly as possible, Joey moved to Kaiba's side; unconsciously seeking protection from him.

Kaiba smirked and looked down at Joey. "What's the matter mutt? Dog got scared of a hissing bunny?"

"Well I'd like ta see ya try ta talk ta her!" He couldn't stop the slight shudder that ran through him.

Rolling his eyes and wanting to show Joey his superiority, Kaiba approached the woman. "Hello, my friend over there noticed you were struggling with your load. We were wondering if you would like some help."

Having noticed the knight attire, the brown haired girl didn't give way to her threat right away. She wasn't dumb, never one to turn down help from a handsome man, the lady quickly agreed to be helped. Kaiba couldn't help himself from smirking in Joey's direction.

Angrily mumbling, "Stupid pretty face" to himself and he went to grab a bucket. By then the brown haired girl had introduced herself, Teá. She became talkative quite quickly, going on about wanting to be a dance instructor, and raising enough money to start her own studio.

Teá talked their ears off, as they approached her home. Once there both guys did not think they would be welcomed in, but were surprised when they were. They were rewarded with water for their troubles before politely being shown out the door.

"I told you no good would come from helping her out." Kaiba hadn't said anything, but once realizing that both Joey and him had no idea how far from the castle walls they were, Kaiba began to complain.

"Wat ya mean my fault? I ain't the one that she accepted it from. We could've gone our merry way after she nearly attacked me! But no, ya just had ta show off ya damn skills. Now shut up, ya bothering ain't helping my concentration." Joey was tired and hungry, they'd been walking around in what felt like circles. He had no idea where he was, and hadn't paid attention where they were going.

Choosing to ignore the logic in Joey's statement, Kaiba changed the subject. "Joey, the sun is starting to set, I'm more than sure we're going to have to sleep out here."

Heaving a loud sigh, Joey stopped to look around. "Ya, guess we should find shelter, and eat 'fore sleepin'. I'm sure tomorrow in da light o'day we'll uh…unlost o' somethin'." He spotted what looked to be an abandoned shack going by the missing widows, and headed towards it.

Kaiba nodded, just having remembered they hadn't bothered to eat.

The cabin was one room. It had a small bed in one corner, adjacent to it was a table with two stools and on the other side of the room was what could barely pass as a kitchen. The two so weary from their travels, silently shared the food Yugi and his grandpa had given them. Once having finished they laid, next to one another on the bed, to sleep. It wasn't until Joey was fast asleep that Kaiba's brain began working, and he realized was willingly sharing a bed with this scoundrel.

He glanced to look over at his bedmate, just as Joey turned to face him. Kaiba couldn't help himself from admiring the golden locks that framed his face. Leaning over, he grabbed a lock and was surprised at how soft it was. He stayed in that position watching Joey sleep before letting go of the hair and turning; shaking his head as he dispelled thoughts of finding a man attractive. Plus he came here to get rid of a potential marriage, not to lay romantic roots.

X-X-X

Joey could see the early morning light seeping into the room, but he was so warm and comfortable even the thought that Tristan would get mad at snuggling with didn't deter him from snuggling farther into Tristan's side. It wasn't the first time Joey and Tristan had shared a bed, but was the first time they had cuddled in the night for warmth. Upon further thought, Tristan usually smelled like the barrack and wasn't this broad.

Peeking an eye open, Joey let it roam to see exactly _whom_ it was he was lying on. As his eye roamed around the room, he his eye met the stoic stare of two dark blue eyes; Kaiba.

"Comfortable there, mutt?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

Feeling a slight shiver run down his body at Kaiba's rough morning voice, Joey quickly jumped from his position and tried to curve the blush that was starting to rise.

"I ain't a mutt, ya damn bastard! Who told you, you could get so close to me?"

"If I recall, it was _you_ who was laying on top of _me_. Not the other way around. Now if you're done with your little outburst, I say we start heading out." Kaiba was only glad Joey hadn't heard how erratic his heart had been pounding. He had been seconds away from petting the golden locks and hugging Joey closer to him. Not wanting the blond to see how affected he was, Seto stepped out to once more shake these odd thoughts from his mind. _Perhaps that fall from his horse a couple of years back was now showing its side effects…_

Meanwhile Joey was berating himself for the odd feelings that he was quickly starting to associate with Kaiba. _He was a guy for goodness sake, which guy likes another guy? What would his _father_ think?_ Not wanting to think that his father, or Tristan, let alone his sister would find him disgusting for such feelings.

Joey reaffirmed that these 'emotions' where simply from being in close contact with a new person. It was ok for a man to appreciate another man's masculinity, he saw soldiers do it with other soldiers all the time. Why would Joey's appreciation be any different?

Before they left, Joey insisted that they leave the little cottage in the way they found it. "I know it seems stupid, but my sis always says it ain't right to leave behind ya mess. Need to ta pick it up. My sis always been a neat freak" He couldn't help smiling at the thought of his sister. "It's dumb huh, I ain't been gone from home more than three days and I miss her."

"You have a younger sibling?" Kaiba was slightly surprised since Joey seemed for the most part like a loner, an overly charismatic loner, but a loner nonetheless.

"Yeah…" Joey's eyes got slightly glassy at the thought of home.

Kaiba didn't like seeing the usually happy blonde down so instead of dealing with the emotions he decided to tease the blond, plus Kaiba really wasn't a fan of a lot of emotions. "Hmmm…I hope there is someone else she can look up to."

The sad look quickly left his face and was replaced one with a fiery vengeance. "Hey ya damn jerk! I'ma great brother! Ya probably don't know since ya ain't got ya own lil sis!"

"As a matter of fact, I have a younger brother." Kaiba didn't do with sharing, but he was proud of being a brother. In fact that was the one aspect in his life that made him feel truly accomplished.

"Really? What 'is name? Ma lil sis is Reni. Dis is da first time I'm not home fer so long." Kaiba hadn't shared much, in fact he rarely talked if it wasn't to insult Joey in some many, so any information Kaiba leaked out, Joey absorbed like a sponge.

"This will also be my longest time away from Mo-my little brother." Seto couldn't help the slight homesickness that hit him. This was the first time he wouldn't know when he'd hear from Mookie.

It was nice to know that they held the same sentiment on being older siblings. Tristan didn't have a little sister, so it was hard to talk about one's responsibility without looking like a freak. Knowing Kaiba would beat himself up for even showing an emotion, Joey tried to help him by getting him out of this mopping stage. "Heh who'da thought it, ya got a heart."

Seto understood what Joey was doing. To repay him, Kaiba decided teasing Joey and seeing all the blood rush to his face was the best payment. "Who would have thought that the little peasant likes to play house?"

"I don't play house! I just don't want the damn people ta come back and see dat it's guests are sloppy!" Joey couldn't fight the blush, it wasn't what Kaiba was saying but the teasing manner it was in. It felt different than when Tristan and he would tease each other.

Kaiba only smirked at Joey. "Whatever make it easier for you."

The rest of the morning was spent in much the same manor, slight teasing and slight smiles thrown each other's way. So perhaps the smiles mostly came from Joey, but Kaiba no longer looked as if he wanted to kill his companion.

Joey wasn't very familiar with his lands, but he recognized parts of it, and today he very well knew where he was. He knew that approximately three miles from where they where, they would run into Tristan. Not wanting to cut his adventure any shorter than it had already been cut, Joey decided to waste time. It was for that reason that Joey began perusing the small shops in the area. They had arrived a little past noon, and after much wasted time, night was upon them.

"I told you not to waste time at the shops. I swear people would think _I_ knew your home lands better than you." Kaiba was seething. What began as a pretty good day quickly lost its pleasure. Yes, getting along with the blond had been nice; yes, seeing Joey smile at him had sent odd forms of energy running through his body; and yes, even wasting away the day seeing Joey's amazement at simple objects had made a tender emotion arise for the blonde, but it was exactly because of said thoughts, that Seto's mood became sour. How was _he_, King Seto, coming to dote upon this poor street rat? When had he last willingly wasted a day to simply be out?

"Ya ya ya, look 'ere mista, I told ya I'd help ya out. I ain't tell ya that I'd get ya there in a day. Plus I ain't been in all them shops before. I'd get kicked out. Ya know cause…I ain't got enough money" At this, Joey took hold of his thin shirt, showing just how poor he was when that motion made a slight tear. Kaiba smartly did not point that out.

"ey! How 'bout we sleep in der fancy inns? I've never been!" Joey had gotten a whiff of himself as he moved his shirt around and it was not pretty. He may talk and act like a street vigilante, but he was very much into keeping clean. Plus it was true, he'd never stayed in one!

Seto wanted to quickly jump at the idea. A short bath and sleeping in a clean bed was paradise at this point. He doubted he had enough coin for two bedrooms. "I don't think they let pets in."

"ey, I got me money! If ya give 'em this 'ere coins," Joey took out the gold coins he had been trying to use when he and Seto first met. "I bet they'd accept them from ya!"

This was more than likely true, Seto looked to be many classes above Joey, but he was still hesitant on using said coins. He did not want to end up humiliating himself, but Joey's eyes shown bright with excitement at the thought of sleeping at an inn; even one so obviously dilapidated. Taking the coins from Joey, Seto went in to ask for rooms.

Joey stayed outside, better to not be in a room with prying eyes and be a nameless poor person outside. After a short while, Kaiba came out and gave him most of his coins back.

"Those coins have a high value. I can't believe you where going to willingly use them on one turkey leg."

"I was hungry! That means ya got us each a room though right?"

"No." Joey's face fell. "We have to once more share a room. Apparently this in is very _accommodating_ to the knights who like to rent out rooms for an hour or so with…_friends_."

Joey was completely confused. What did knights sharing rooms with other knights have to do with renting out a two rooms? Of course there were a lot of knights around! They were near the training grounds!

Seeing Joey's confused face Seto had to stop himself from rubbing his hand on face in exasperation. "You can't have survived on the streets and be this dense. What am I?"

"Umm…a knight from the neighboring kingdom?"

"And what was I doing?"

"Renting out rooms for me and you?"

"Yes, for a friend that wasn't with me."

Joey was now thoroughly confused. "…Those bastards! Did they not wanna rent ya a room cause ya friend ain't there with ya?!"

Seto face fell, "You really are stupid."

"HEY! I ain't calling ya names, so stop it before my frist makes ya stop"

"Really, uneducated people really do always revert to violence. Look you pea brain. Some of the knights come here with prostitutes, not always female, so when he saw that _I_, a knight, was trying to rent a room for _'myself and a friend,'_ the innkeeper automatically assumed I was here to lay with a man. So he suggested I have the room in the back with the best bed, since I had paid so well, and would not let me explain. He then not so discreetly told me that if my friend and I needed any help to not hesitate and call him. That he was _'open to anything.'"_ Kaiba couldn't stop the slight agitation that rose as he recounted the story.

Joey's face became pallor as the situation dawned on him, that is before it went up in flames. "Oh my God Kaiba! Ya 'ave ta go tell da damn man e's got it all wrong!"

"Don't you think I didn't try?"

Dreading and already knowing the answer Joey asked, "do uh we at least, ya know, have separate beds?"

"He thought I was trying to make it look as if my male friend and I weren't going to screw like rabbits by renting out two rooms. Would you give those people a two bed bedroom?"

"Aww man! I wanted my own bed!"

"This man just accused us, _ME_, of being gay! That is what you're worried about?

Of course Joey upset that the innkeeper had assumed that! They were both men! They both liked woman in and out! Of course he wasn't sure about that, and the thought of once more sharing a bed with Kaiba made him happier than it should, but that was only because he had found a new friend. He wasn't going to deny the thought scared him, because even Tristan didn't being out such friendly feelings…pushing those thoughts aside, Joey decided to break the tension by acting oblivious. "Look ya moron! I ain't gonna share da bed with a person who thinks his side of da bed is in da middle! If you're so worried about de innkeeper sleep on the floor"

"I never said I was going to sleep on the floor."

Joey loudly sighed before saying in an frustrated manor, "Then why ya complaining?"

"He thinks we're men who lay with other men." Kaiba thought Joey had missed the point. Peasants usually weren't the sharpest.

Joey rolled his eyes skyward before making and holding direct eye contact for the rest of the conversation. "Do you know him?"

Feeling attacked, Kaiba crossed his arms and stood taller, making his height and strength apparent to Joey. "No."

Joey mimicked Kaiba's stance. "Ya eva gonna see 'em again?"

"No."

"Then why ya care?"

"That's besides the point."

"I ain't seeing none of ya point. Look here, ya gonna sleep on da bed, ya o no?

Realizing Joey's sound logic had beat out Seto's pathetic self-conscious issues, he growled, "I'm sleeping on the damn bed," before once more heading inside. Seto valiantly tried not to meet the innkeeper's gaze, but he did and was met with a large smirk.

**X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! This update is slightly late since my computer decided the screen light would not work for a good 3-4 days. (So maybe it had a reason since my sis accidentally spilled soda on it, but...details details)**

**To anyone wondering the same question Shujins216Girl mentioned, (for those what haven't seen she commented that she wouldn't have been able to sleep with someone groping her face), totes can relate, BUT! Kaiba is exhausted from travel, he just arrived to the kingdom and already Joey was leading him out into the middle of nowhere. Haha**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is a sort of warning, there is very slight smut. To those of you who don't like it, it's about a paragraph so when you come to it, just skip that paragraph and you should be good! =] I'd mark it off, but I know when i'm reading it bugs me to no end when it's marked off...**

**X-X-X**

Sharing a bedroom quickly became awkward.

The innkeeper brought up warm water for the _'guests to clean themselves.'_ The way the man leered at Joey had him shivering in disgust and no matter how much he scrubbed himself he didn't quite feel clean. The thought of putting on his dirty clothes over his semi clean body didn't help that feeling.

Cleaning up also shouldn't have been as odd as it had. Despite the fact that they weren't planning on fornicating, the act of being semi undressed in front of one another felt oddly intimate. They each stood on the opposite side of the room, Kaiba being closer to the door and Joey closer to the window, with the bed as a barrier between them. When Kaiba took his tunic and reveled his broad chest, Joey could no longer make eye contact. In fact he had to keep reminding himself not blush. It wasn't the first time Joey had seen another man naked, but it was definitely the first time he felt like this.

The two turned their backs to one another as the cleaned. Joey finished first, wanting to feel safe behind a barrier of clothing. He was in such, a rush he finished well before Kaiba. Leaving Joey with nothing to do, but wait. Joey's eyes traveled all over the room, trying to avoid looking at the object of his thoughts. Tried, is the key word, for he found his gaze was often upon the man's back, watching the muscles flex as Kaiba cleaned himself.

The silence had Kaiba feeling tense. He was semi naked in a secluded bedroom with another man who was in the same state of undress. He couldn't help the glances he had taken as Joey cleaned himself. That was, until Joey finished. He didn't understand what was entirely different about this man from the others. Had Joey been just another soldier, they probably would have not turned their backs on one another and would have kept a steady conversation during their process. Instead here they were in silence, staring at one another while the other wasn't looking.

Thoughts of turning around and letting Joey take his fill as Kaiba got his fill of Joey's body ran through his mind. Those thoughts evolved to thoughts of running his fingers through Joey's hair and maybe even caressing his torso. Those thoughts were dangerous, his breeches felt a bit tight. Picking up his pace, Kaiba finished cleaning and changing, reluctantly back into his dirty clothes, without once facing Joey. Kaiba didn't want to chance Joey seeing his semi-erect state. "I'm going to see if the innkeeper will be so accommodating with a meal." He looked over his shoulder to see Joey's acquiescence before walking out the door.

Kaiba came back, with the innkeeper in tow. Between them they had two bowls of soup and slightly stale bread. With the candles lighting up Joey's face, the innkeeper seemed to recognize him, or at least thought he looked familiar since he asked if Joey was perhaps a member to the royal family. Had Kaiba not started laughing and calling the innkeeper a fool, before promptly shoving the man out, Joey would have probably given himself away with the way he had frozen on the spot.

"Can you believe that man? Bet if you were the prince, that man would have half the town outside that door by the end of the night." Kaiba couldn't believe the man would be so little minded as to think that the prince of this city would be running around it in peasant's clothes. _Really, what monarch would willingly be in such filthy rags?_

"Ya ya, whatever. I ain't see da problem wit dat! Ya just mad, he ain't say you were royal. See this 'ere handsome, I get compared ta da prince!" Joey couldn't help the boastful glee; he even puffed out his chest to better emphasize his looks.

"You're ridiculous. If you're Prince Joseph, then I am King Seto here to marry you. Let me be the first to say, I've seen better." Kaiba knew he was being ridiculous, since he _was_ in fact King Seto, but for appearances, needed fake not being. Joey hadn't ever seen him as king, so as far as Joey knew King Seto was a hunchback.

"Ya'd be so lucky ta marry the prince, he's very good looking. I would know!" Joey gave a cocky grin. "I've been compared ta his good looks." Still Joey couldn't help his next question. "But…uh, ya think yer king 'ill marry our prince?"

Kaiba had become so comfortable with their little banters he didn't think of censoring himself. This caused Kaiba to say the first thing that came to mind. "Do you really think the king would marry your prince? Why would a king, who needs to bear an heir, want a man as a partner? He'll probably hoist him onto his baby brother, until he can find a way to get out of it." What Kaiba had said was logical, but a part of him knew he was reminding himself he couldn't have Joey, no matter how much the blonde intrigued him.

Joey felt as if he'd just been slapped. Sure Kaiba didn't know he was talking to said prince, but he made it sound as if all Prince Joseph was, was unwanted baggage. So all Joey did was shrug. "Well ain't they on a contract or something? And maybe, the two'd get along or something. Yer king does have a baby brother. Can't _he_ produce, ya know, an heir?"

At this a seductive voice whispered, _that's true, you could null this stupid contract, take the blond with you and let Mookie take care of an heir,_ throughout his mind. _What if?_ Shaking his head and pushing such ridiculous motions aside, Kaiba explained the King did not favor men. "Why would the King want to spend his life with a man, if he has always shown a preference for women? A man cannot fulfill the same lusts a woman can."

The further this conversation got, the more desolate his future seemed to become. What if King Seto called the wedding off? How would his citizens survive? His father had been spending money thinking they would be taking in a large wealth when he got married. _Maybe I made a mistake when I insisted to take Serenity's place?_ No! He refused to believe that last thought. Any punishment from his father was worth saving Reni. "I ain't know about that. I've heard men get married then spend all their time with a man in their bed. Even some knights seem to find what they be looking for in another man, ain't that the reason we're in this here room?"

Kaiba felt as if he was being cornered, and not liking that decided to shift the spotlight from his _'king.'_ "Are you suggesting my king marry a woman and then take your prince as his bedmate? Didn't think so. What about your prince, you assume he would happily lie with a man. Do you have reason to believe this?"

"I ain't know he likes. Truth is, our prince ain't never seen the outside of his castle walls. The king insists he never socialize for fear the prince's thoughts would stray from his betrothed, but seems ta me like your king ain't had a problem being unfaithful ta our prince anyway."

Kaiba scoffed. "You can't have me believe that your prince is that meek. You make him sound like one of those princes locked away in a high tower waiting for their prince to come rescue them."

"Bet if ya brother were threatened every time ya ain't do something ya father liked, ya'd learn ta stay put and not open ya pipe. I member when I used ta work there, if the prince so much as looked at da king da wrong way, da princess would be punished. At least she would've been, but da prince always took her punishment, even if he'd just gotten beat. He learned ta not openly fight back."

_Guess the prince and me do have something in common._ "Then your princess is far too spoiled, and your prince far too meek."

"She ain't! She helps and tries everything she can for da Prince, she just ain't strong enough ta fight that big man. Also, I said the prince ain't openly fight back, that ain't mean he don't do nothing. He made friends with me, a peasant! He sees to da expenses of da castle, he even sees dat something is saved, put on da side for the just incase. King ain't very good with that ya see, and da prince well he hides da money from right under his nose!"

Aside from the terrible fathers, Kaiba felt he and the prince had nothing in common. The prince sounded like a bore. _Perhaps talking with this prince would be as odious as when he was speaking with his finance consultant._ "My, but what a noisy little servant you where. Perhaps this is why they let you go."

"Ey! Ya damn bastard I was a confi…a confida..he told me some of 'is secrets! I ain't talking bad about your royals, ain't no reason to do so ta mine!" Having finished what he would of his food Joey stood. "Lets get ta bed ya? Ain't want da innkeeper ta come back and think we waiting for him or something."

The past few days they had slept in their clothes since they didn't have the luxury of taking them off or being safe. Tonight was different. After many verbal fights about who was sleeping on the floor, then awkward pauses and blushes, both men agreed they would sleep in the same bed so long as they each stayed on their side and didn't try to steal each other's blanket. Extinguishing the candle first, they each happily shed their dirty garments and settling themselves in bed. Exhaust of the day, and the mental stress of their emotions swiftly brought on sleep

X-X-X

Joey was in such a comfortable spot he didn't want to move, but something was something poking his back and no matter how much he wiggled around the pressure was still there. The person behind him moved at the same time, accommodating themselves and suddenly the pressure was gone. Joey ground his backside back to make sure whatever was poking him was gone. His response was the tightening of the arm around him and a small groan. Half asleep, Joey frowned. He felt something smooth nudge his rear; it caused an odd friction. He felt himself twitch at the feeling as the rest of his body shivered. Wanting to feel it once more, Joey repeated his action. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him. Just as he was about to, once more, repeat his action the arm around him moved to grasp his hips. The fast and sudden movement startled Joey fully awake.

Horror dawned on him, once he realized what had been poking his ass and how much he had been enjoying it. To make matters worse he had done this with Kaiba! A MAN! _Of course it's a man, Jo! What girl would have a dick?_ Fully preparing himself, Joey expected to be beaten to a pulp. He didn't expect Kaiba to groan a bit before adjusting himself between Joey's legs so that the head of his penis grazed the back of his balls. Joey's whole body began buzzing with anticipation.

Kaiba moved his hips back, causing his penis to slide almost out from in between Joey's legs, then rocked his hips forward, causing his penis to slide under Joey's balls once more. An appreciative moan escaped Joey's lips and the next time Seto repeated his action Joey rocked back into the motion. Joey's hands, which had been under his pillowed, clenched and unclenched said pillow. Kaiba's hand, which was still grasping tightly onto Joey's hip, guided them at a steady pace, while he had his face buried at the back of Joey's neck; panting loudly onto it. As they both got closer to their climax the grasp became bruising, but Joey was too caught up in the haze of lust to really care. As the feeling built up, Joey began to slightly panic. "Kaiba…something…I never felt this...I…" Joey gasped out between thrusts. "Let it happen. Don't fight it," was Kaiba's response. Joey nodded. They both reached their peek at almost the same time, both loudly groaning in satisfaction.

Silence.

Shaky breathes.

Joey felt sticky. His and Kaiba's release where all over him, but Joey couldn't find it in himself to feel disgusted. Kaiba moved from in between Joey's legs. Joey couldn't help himself when he tightened his legs together, willing Kaiba to stay close longer.

Kaiba got up, got one of the cloths they had used the previous day to clean up, wet it and wordlessly cleaned Joey. Joey didn't protest. He was too scared to break whatever trance had settled between Kaiba and him.

Once having fully changed, Joey cut half of the little bread and cheese the innkeeper had given them yesterday night. He wordlessly gave the other half to Kaiba. As they gathered their small belongings, Joey and Kaiba conversed about minor things, but none brought up their compromising situation of the morning. That would be put on the 'lets forget that ever happened' list they had growing between them. This one probably deserved to go on a list of its own marked, '_This never happened! Don't even think about a repeat performance!'_

Kaiba knew what he did would make things awkward between them, but when he woke up to Joey grinding himself against him, he couldn't help the rush of blood that headed south. Hearing Joey enjoying himself had been Kaiba's final straw. He couldn't deny that this infuriating, sassy blonde interested him in far more than a tour guide. He'd gone for it, and he didn't regret his actions. A Kaiba never regretted his actions. Had Joey reacted differently, Seto would have stopped, maybe. Taking Joey's reaction, it had been his first real sexual experience. Instead of feeling ashamed of his actions, Kaiba felt a predatory satisfactory at having been the first to perform anything sexual with the blond.

Joey didn't know how to act around Kaiba. He felt exposed, and far more naked now outside in the light of day than this morning in bed. The two had been silent all morning, they exchanged words only when needed, but they walked far closer to one another, almost touching, than they had been in the last few days. Joey wanted to talk about what had happened, but knew Kaiba would just ignore his questions. The morning acts coupled with the inquiry of the innkeeper, who still insisted he looked far too familiar, made Joey head straight towards what _was _familiar to him.

As Joey began to hear the familiar noises, he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be; near the training barracks. Slightly excited about seeing his best friend, and slightly relieved that he wouldn't be alone with Kaiba anymore, he picked up his pace. While a part of him rued at no longer being alone with Kaiba.

When the training ground came to view, he couldn't stop his happy shout to Tristan that came out. Tristan looked around not having recognized Joey in his attire. Not being able to contain his mirth, Joey laughed and began waving his arms around. "Tristan! Hey ya block head, over here!"

Seeing how excited Joey had become at getting to the training grounds, Kaiba thought that Joey perhaps had had secret aspirations to become a knight, but upon seeing his excitement over getting to see this Tristan, Kaiba fought the dark twist in his stomach. Whatever mirth he had gotten from their morning's encounter, fast turned sour as Kaiba watched the two laughed and bump their first.

Joey was _his._

As Kaiba's mood darkened, Tristan was interrogating Joey.

"Ey whats wit da clothes? Are those my old clothes? Why ya wit dat guy?"

"Hey! Keep your voice down. I'm lucky those other muscle heads haven't recognized me; probably because of how I'm dressed. Anyway, it's a long story Reni thought of a plan to let me get out of the stuffy old castle for a few days. As I was having my adventures I made a friend, his name is Kaiba. Pretty great, right?" Joey wildly gestured towards Kaiba and couldn't help the radiant smile that spread across his face at the mention of his new friend. Things were awkward between the brunette and him, but he wouldn't stop himself from meeting him if he was given the chance.

Tristan couldn't help the uneasiness he felt at the mention of Joey's companion, especially when he looked over and saw said man glaring at them. "Yeah…I don't think dat man's happy bout being wit ya."

Many emotions ran across Joey's face before he turned to see Kaiba; he waived him over. "Nah, that's just his usual face. Oh yeah before he gets here, I'm a normal citizen, so don't let anything slip."

Tristan's eyes grew comically wide, but before he could begin asking questions Kaiba came into hearing distance. Not wanting Kaiba to find them suspicious Tristan quickly said the first thing that popped into his head. "Hey ya neva said 'e was a knight!"

"O yeah! 'e's a knight from da Kaiba Kingdom. Pretty funny eh? Kaiba da night from da kaiba kingdom." Although Tristan didn't exactly see what was so funny about the statement, he smiled and shook his head at Joey. What he did see was that the two couldn't meet each other's gaze. "Kaiba dis is my best bud, Tritan. He's also a knight. Pretty cool huh?"

When Kaiba didn't answer Tristan decided talking about knight stuff would get him talking. It always got himself talking. "Bet ya missing them old training, especially afta a few days wit dis guy. Could drive a saint ta want ta sin."

At the mention of sinning with the blonde, his mind provided images of that morning. Sure that was not the sins this _Tristan_ was referring too, Kaiba merely shrugged.

"Yeah, he's a little broken in da speaking skills department, but 'es a knight, no need ta talk really." Joey unconsciously moved closer to Kaiba, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tristan laughed at Joey, he bet Joey spoke the man's ear off. Heck, Joey could talk for two and as loud as a crowd. "Bet ya speaking skills kept both a ya company!"

"Hey! Ain't no reason ta be rude. Ya want me ta pound ya to the ground?" at this Joey removed his hand from Kaiba to looped his arm around Tristan's neck and began to give him a noogie. Tristan's struggles were in vain. "Say yer sorry, and I'll let ya go!"

Although clearly losing this battle, Tristan wouldn't give in. "I ain't saying anything!"

As Joey and Tristan continued with their fight, Kaiba couldn't help but feel forgotten. He missed the warmth of Joey's hand on him. He had become used to being the sole receiver of Joey's attention, having it shifted away from him left an awful taste in his mind. He'd rather they went back to being awkward and alone than to have to see Joey interact so openly with another person.

"Ah! Kaiba help! This muscle brain's gonna break me!" Kaiba's thoughts were broken by Joey's cry for help. Instinctually Kaiba twisted Tristan's arm off Joey's neck; pulled Joey behind himself, to protect the blond; and flipped Tristan on to the ground. He kept Joey's hand in his, liking the electricity that ran through him at their simple touch.

Joey was left shocked for a second.

A smile slowly spread across his face. "That was the coolest thing ever!" Joey began jumping up and down, letting go of Kaiba's hand in the process. "Take that Tristan! Told ya, this knight is like a white knight and shinning armor! Except the one with the really bad attitude."

"I've told you this before, but you have a funny way of thanking people." Still Kaiba couldn't help put stand a little taller at Joey's reaction. _Funny, this little runt has a way with making me feel like a real knight._

Joey bet Kaiba could kick Tristan's butt, and since he so obviously could kick Kaiba's he was the best of the three. Tristan quickly corrected Joey, but to settle it they bgan to try to out best one another. After little goading, Kaiba joined the two. This quickly ended up turning into, which of the two could defeat Kaiba. The other knights noticing this decided to participate. Soon everyone was training. The afternoon was spent much in this way.

Exhausted from the day's trainings, Tristan let Joey and Kaiba bathe and borrow some clean clothes to change into. While Kaiba was bathing, Tristan decided now was the best time to get answers from Joey.

"Why are ya wit da man?"

Joey turned from where he was laying on his bed to look at Tristna. "He saved me. I realized I couldn't go around without someone who knew how to defend themselves, so I stuck close."

"Ya coulda asked me."

"Ya wouldn't have let me have an adventure! Plus I made a new friend!" At this Joey beamed. In fact, Joey's whole face lit up every time the subject of Kaiba came up, or he was talking to Kaiba, or he was thinking of kaiba…Kaiba lit up Joey's face.

"He's protective of ya."

Tristan's serious mood began making Joey feel uneasy. _Does he suspect anything?_ "It's cause he's a soldier, it's like his duty."

"I'd believe that if he knew you were a prince, he doesn't."

_Would he be disgusted if he knew what happened this morning? _Joey's heart began to pound. He shrugged. "Yeah well I like him. He likes me for me, not because I'm a prince."

Tristan looked Joey right in the eyes before asking his next question. "How much do ya like 'im? Because from where I'm sitting ya like him more than just your friend."

Joey's heat was pounding a mile a minute, and his defenses were shooting up left and right. He quickly denied any of those feelings to Tristan. "I don't like him like that!"

"Ya look at him da way I look a ya sis. I'm just saying, ya might wanna think this out Jo."

Before Joey could give an angry retort, Kaiba walked into the room.

Tonight, they all had their own beds, and if Joey felt just a little lonely in his bed he didn't complain.

Without a word Kaiba got in his bed, where his breathes quickly evened out.

Joy kept tossing and turning, until Tristan's voice whispered through the air. "Ya know I ain't care if ya do or don't. Ya just need ta tell 'em da truth, before ya get married."

Joey sighed loudly before whispering, "ya I know. I will."

They didn't know Kaiba was still awake.

**X-X-X**

**A/N: Woo another chapter! I know the bedroom scene...some might think it's too soon, but it just flowed that way off my fingers and onto the document. I couldn't stop it! I hope you liked it either way =D**

**I try and thank you all, because of your beautiful comments, but those that i haven't, THANK YOU!  
Akki: you're an anon reviewer, but you always comment! thank you for your reviews!  
**

**!R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day found Seto in an extremely irritable mood. He had feigned sleep, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop the _'before you get married'_ that echoed in his head. So he lay there in bed, arguing with himself.

Joey hadn't once mentioned being in a relationship! In fact it was _Joey_ who had initiated this "friendship" they had. Why wouldn't he have mentioned being engaged? _Why would he need to tell you?_ Because isn't it normal to state that you have a partner? _You haven't told him _you're_ engaged. _I'm not, my greedy father just happened to make a contract with another greedy father. _Aren't you though, engaged?_ No.

Seto could fight with himself all he wanted, but it wouldn't negate the fact that Joey was engaged, and Seto had had a sexual encounter with said man. His _first_, and perhaps only encounter, with a man. Seto's inside rebelled at the idea. Sure the blonde was annoying, but he wanted more time with the blonde, he _wanted_ the blonde. Part of him wanted to slip into the guy's bed and wake him with kisses, but another part held him back replaying 'get married' in a loop. Seto knew he couldn't simply lie to himself that these feelings weren't there; his mind wasn't common enough to believe his own lies. It shouldn't be possible that in six days Seto had come to like Joey, but after much thought Seto agreed he wouldn't let a simple betrothal get in the way of what he wanted. Joey obviously didn't care about his engagement, why should Seto?

X-X-X

Joey woke up in a slightly moody disposition. He had become used to sleeping with Kaiba. He hadn't realized how much he had come to rely on feeling the warmth that radiated from the other man's body, and after yesterday morning…well he certainly wanted him near. With Tristan's words echoing in his mind, Joey's sleep was restless. Sure he hadn't ever second-guessed marrying a man, but that was politics, he assumed they would "consummate the marriage," whatever that entailed, and happily produce heirs with a mistress. He hadn't ever thought of _liking_ a man. _Why couldn't he have felt this way about his betrothed, and not his betrothed's knight?_ Joey got along with Kaiba, he was able to be himself around him, and Kaiba didn't judge him _too hard_ for it. For the first time selfish thoughts of calling off his wedding came to mind.

Joey quickly shook those thoughts away. He would enjoy the time he had with Kaiba, and when they finally needed to part ways. Joey would come clean to Kaiba. It would hurt him to know that perhaps one day they would meet up again, Joey his second king and Kaiba a knight of his, but Joey would have these moments to hold on to. Joey pushed these morose thoughts aside and got out of bed to bug Tristan for his breakfast, making sure to be happy as to not let on his thoughts.

After talking to Tristan, Joey found Kaiba sitting alone outside on a bench near the training ring seemingly looking off into nowhere. Kaiba's perpetual frown was on. _Huh, must be thinking real hard about something._ Joey silently joined Kaiba on the bench.

"What ya thinking so hard about? Ya brain's almost blowing smoke." Kaiba's sidelong glance was the only acknowledgement he gave. Joey brought a leg up and rested his arm on his knee, and looked forward. After a few more beats of silence, Joey began to talking without looking at Kaiba. "What if I told ya dat I ain't who I've pretended ta be? …Dat I gotta get married?" Because he wasn't looking, Joey didn't see Kaiba's eyes slightly widen at his confession. "Would ya think any less of me, if I told you I was going ta get married, because it is most convenient for my family?"

The lost look on Joey's face died any real anger Kaiba had felt. "I understand that for your family it is probably better to enhance your life style…"

"What if I told ya dat since meeting ya, I keep thinking maybe ma sis could marry a betta man? I mean, I ain't even know 'em."

"I didn't know that even amongst the poorest, marriages where arranged. Isn't that the one thing the poor have going for them? That they can marry for love?"

Joey didn't want to tell the whole truth just yet. He wanted to be as equal to Kaiba as possible. "Ain't everyone always trying ta marry better?"

"I suppose that is true" There was an awkward pause between them "Why are you telling me this?"

Joey shrugged. "I ain't know, 'sposse I want ya ta tell me ta not go on wit da marriage."

Kaiba had stopped pretending to ignore the blonde, he turned his undivided attention on him. "How would that help you? Won't you just end up marrying her so that your family won't starve? Even if I convinced you not to, and your family was hurt, because of it you'd end up hating me."

Joey, still looking out into nothing, sighed. "Heh, ya thas probably true."

Kaiba had come outside to get away from his thoughts, but spent his time arguing with himself about them. He had concluded that he shouldn't be surprised at his attraction to the blonde his eyes had oft lingered on a male's form, and he had been inclined towards blondes. What had made his mind revolt had been the force of his attraction. Only to find out that said man was soon to wed! _But not of his own accord._

Kaiba couldn't tear his eyes from the blonde. He knew he had already made up his mind. Kaiba had come to this kingdom to better his and Mookie's life, not to make bonds. Joey and him were never meant to be more than what they were now.

Although his mind whispered thoughts of the two from yesterday morning, Kaiba knew he would not act up it. He wasn't a coward, no, he was saving Joey from himself.

The words unsaid between them made a wall of awkwardness that no small talk could dispel

After breakfast, the trio set out to the castle; noon found them at the castle. If Kaiba didn't know any better he'd think Joey had purposely led him away from the castle, a part of him was suspicious at this while the other part was content with having spent that time with the blonde.

Feelings between the two became awkward. Where yesterday they walked far too close, today a king's army could pass between the two with room to spare. Upon arriving to the castle Tristan quickly took Joey to the horse stables to inquire about the gloomy disposition between the two, leaving Kaiba to stare at the enormity of the castle.

"What are you talking about?" Joey harshly whispered out.

Tristan angrily whispered back in like, "Ya two were are acting like damn newlyweds yestaday and now da mood is so dark I can almost see da rain cloud forming above ya 'eads!"

"What?! We were talking just fine!"

"ya two be acting like lovers having a squabble!" At Joey's surprised expression, Tristan rolled his eyes. "Ya think I'm blind? Ya two stand far ta close ta each other one day, den da next ya stand so far da palace carriages could fit in da space between ya two!"

"Yeah well…it doesn't matter, we ain't anything!" Joey's hushed angry tones died. He lowered his gaze towards the floor. "He's a knight of my 'fiancé' and it can't be more than that." Seeing Tristan's pity filled eyes, Joey changed the subject. "Now how suspicious is this? Where did we leave Kaiba? Go tell your mom and Reni that I'm not ready to be the prince just yet. Give me one more day yeah?"

Tristan rolled his eyes but didn't complain as he turned and headed towards the kitchens, out to do Joey's bidding.

Plastering on a far too bright smile to hide his anxiousness, Joey stepped out of the stables. "So uh, dis be da castle."

Kaiba had noticed when the two had slipped away and now noticed the brunet missing. He instantly became suspicious. "Where did Tristan go?"

"His mom be da cook 'ere. He's gonna go see if she'd be willing ta cook fer us."

Kaiba wasn't fooled, but played along with Joey's story. "Do you ever not think with your stomach?"

Joey sheepishly laughed. "Ya well, ya gotta eat when ya can, ya know? Ain't no knowing when I can. Ya know."

To say Joey felt ridiculous was an understatement. Joey had exposed as much as he could of himself this morning at that bench. What did Kaiba do? Nothing. Didn't try to talk him out of anything, if he was being honest with himself Kaiba maybe had even encouraged him to marry. He was angry and confused, he didn't understand why he wanted Kaiba to try and persuade him against his up coming nuptials. Joey knew he would still marry Prince Seto if only to save Reni from his father. His irrationality didn't make sense to him, but then again he hadn't been rational since meeting Kaiba. It made Joey feel exposed in a way he had never felt. So Joey decided that acting no different was perhaps the most logical action.

X-X-X-X

Upon walking into the castle, both the cook and the princess stood by to greet them. This sent alarms within Kaiba. _Why would the princess great a peasant at the door?_ Had he come announced he might have accepted the greeting, but even then, where was the elusive prince? Should it not be him greeting them at the door?

"Joey! I'm so glad to see you! Our prince…has missed you…he…misses someone to…talk to…" The princess' struggle with the conversation was more than obvious, what did she mean the prince missed Joey. _Just what exactly was Joey to the prince?_

Joey gave a nervous laugh. "Ya…where is da prince? He ain't sick is he?"

Serenity's eyes quickly shifted around the room. She almost looked unsure. "Yeah! That's exactly it" Her laugh was pretty, but still held a note of anxiousness. "He, uh…He didn't feel well and decided to go early to bed. Hopefully he will join us tomorrow."

The conversation between Joey and the princess was far too forced, and permeated the air with a nervous energy. Seto wasn't sure if it was because they tried to hide the relationship of the prince and Joey, or hiding something else. Either way, Seto did not like this.

Joey didn't know what to do! How where they going to explain Prince Joseph's absence? He was nervous. He wanted to hug his sister and tell her all about the people he had met. How he met the knight. Yet he had to keep reminding himself Kaiba didn't know the truth so Joey could not act on his impulses. This only made their conversation seem tense.

"…I must admit I don't quite know how to great guests. The king or my brother usually does this…who are you?" By the end, the princess was wringing her hands and had started blushing as she floundered around in her speech. Joey quickly came to her rescue.

"This here be Kaiba, a Knight from our neighboring Kingdom Kaiba." Serenity's eyes bulged before looking over at Kaiba. Her mouth opened to for an 'o' "He…ya know I ain't actually know what he's here for. But he's a knight, maybe ya can, I dunno, give 'em a room in da castle." Serenity composed her features and smiled at Joey's idea.

"That is a wonderful suggestion. Are you here to escort our prince to his marriage? How long do you plan on staying? Or are you waiting for your fleet to arrive? When will King Seto come for Prince Joseph?" Her questions so quick to come, Seto didn't know what to answer, but before he began to try and answer the princess turned to the cook, who had been silently watching everything, and began shooting out commands. "Cook tell Maude and Cynthia to prepare two chambers, for our guests, and to prepare baths for them. I'm sure they would appreciate being clean. Also make sure to make enough dinner to include our guests too. We have dinner at six, so you have about two hours to freshen up."

Kaiba was shocked by her change in demeanor, so much so that all he did was stare and follow the maids when they came out to lead him and Joey to their rooms.

Once in his room, Kaiba was more than grateful for the bath. He basked in the luxury of it, before quickly getting to work on cleaning himself. He had been given a pair of whispery thin, but clean clothes. It was perhaps enough to satisfy a commoner, but a part of him demanded he have better clothes. _He was King Kaiba for goodness sake!_ Seto quickly calmed that voice, and reminded himself he was imitating a knight. By the time he was finished bathing and taking a quick rest, it was dinner.

Dinner was a bit silent, aside from Joey trying to eat the dishware along with his food. Joey seemed to have also showered. If anything good came of the trip, it was having met Joey. Kaiba knew that Joey had no choice, when he left Joey was leaving with him. A slight smile graced his face.

He must be tired if he's finding a person choking on food endearing. Excusing himself, Kaiba headed back to his chamber, wondering where the blonde's chambers where. _I'll ask him tomorrow._

X-X-X

"What do you mean what is my relationship with Kaiba?" After dinner Serenity and Tristan cornered Joey in his bedroom. Making Joey sit on his bed while Serenity bombarded him with questions about Kaiba.

Serenity scowled. "Don't give me that tone Joseph! He kept looking over at you, and you blushed!" She had her arms crossed while her foot tapped impatiently.

"That ain't my fault." Joey threw his sister a cocky grin. "It's hard not to be attracted to my looks."

Reni rolled her eyes skyward. "Joseph James Wheeler you will not avoid my questions! What is your relationship with that man? Because I can tell you right here that Kaiba wasn't the only one making wishful faces. I saw your look when he left."

Joey couldn't meet his sister's glare. "What look?" Joseph turned to glare at Tristan. "What did you tell her?" It was then he realized just how close Tristan was sitting next to Reni. "Why are ya so close to my sis?"

Tristan slightly flushed before quickly scooting over, leaving enough room for someone else to stand between them. "Ay bud, ain't go and accusing me of anything. I told ya, ya two make it too obvious."

Serenity turned towards Tristan, power housing him for questions as well. "What do you know Tristan? Don't look at my brother! What have you been keeping from me?"

Serenity's glare proved to be too much for Tristan, for he quickly recounted Joey's summary of Joey and Kaiba's adventure, their odd behavior, and far too friendly looks.

She didn't move for a while, seeming to be struck immobile. Just as joey was starting to think the worst outcomes Reni let out a loud squeal and flopped down next to Joey. Hugging him. Her eyes sparkled and her smile threatened to split her face. This was not the reaction Joey was expecting.

"This is so romantic! Do you really like him? How much have you done?" At the mention of anything sexual, Serenity's smile dropped. "Has he forced himself on you? If so I'll show his little pecker a lesson or two once I rip it off!"

The mention of ripping off that anatomy part had both Joey and Tristan covering their lower selves. "No no! Kaiba hasn't forced me to do anything! I like him, but it's not like I'd do it with another guy, I'm not like that!" Serenity looked askance, unable to meet her brother gaze. "You don't believe me?! Anyway I have a fiancé!"

The cold truth dropped with a thunk onto Serenity. "Oh no! Seto! What are you going to do about him? What are you going to do about the contract?" She began pacing the room. "You do like him right? I mean why else accompany him?"

"He asked for directions!"

She stopped pacing and captured Joey with her gaze. "You could have told him the way, except you chose to take him with you on your adventure…maybe you've liked him all along."

"He's the knight of my betrothed."

"Who hasn't claimed any rights over you."

"But we won't ever be able to be more."

"I know you are thinking about dad, but don't lie to yourself Joey. I can see it, and I've only seen you two together a couple of times. I'm not saying to do more than you're comfortable with, but I don't want you to end up regretting not having explored this thing between Kaiba and you."

Tristan was silent as the two spared. When Joey sighed in defeat, he knew Reni had out witted Joey. It was perhaps the best outcome, since she had just proved to Joey that she too would stand by his side no matter what.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm sorry the prince won't join us today…he got…diarrhea?" Serenity had been trying to decipher Joey's rapid hand and mouth movements. Her first thought at his pantomiming was diarrhea. Upon seeing Joey's blush and frantic head shaking, she realized he perhaps meant stomach flu. "Oh goodness I mean to say, that he is not feeling well today once more." A slight flush rose on her cheeks for having said such a crass word in front of guests.

"heh heh heh…it's ok princess. Ain't no need fer ya ta make excuses fer da prince. If he ain't feeling good, he ain't feeling good." Joey deeply wished that all of his and Serenity's interactions before Kaiba would stop being so awkward. Joey knew that if this continued, Kaiba would find out the truth before Joey was able to tell him.

"…I see. Then perhaps princess, I can inquire my question to you. It was really the only detail my king asked me to rely." Kaiba wasn't sure if the Prince was truly sick, or if he was just avoiding him. He could not break anything off without meeting the prince, but perhaps he could find reasons to dissolve the engagement. Surely if this sister would openly say her brother has diarrhea, she herself suffered from diarrhea of the mouth.

"Oh yes of course. What would your question be? I will try to answer as best I can."

"Perhaps it would be best to be in a more private setting? And not in the middle of the dining area?"

Serenity's eyes became cold. "If the question must be asked in private, perhaps the sender would like to ask it himself? I am not one to look down on soldiers, but perhaps not all inquires need be known by them."

She had him there. It was the reason he had come and not sent out a knight. She definitely had more backbone than the average woman. Although taking what he had seen of the women in this kingdom, they where docile creatures. "I assure you that, that is not the case. My king wouldn't be so insensitive."

"Good then go on ahead and ask away." The way her eyes flashed from anger one second to happy the next had him on edge, had she had brown eyes, he'd think those were Joey's.

"Does the king still have the engagement contract?"

Slight panic ran through Serenity, she had never seen the contract. In fact had it not been for her father's ever gloating reminder, she would think that there never had been an agreement. "…Of course! Did the king perhaps lose his?"

"No, of course not. The contracts need only be signed and exchanged by both parties. Originally they would have gone to their parents, but with King Gozaburo's untimely death… Either way that was the only inquiry I had." _Damn it! Had they not had the contract the task would have been much easier._ Seto now had no choice but to pry into the life of the prince.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Joey was going frantic. He had been searching over an hour through his father's archives and had yet to find the contract. Many of the papers were smudged where his father had dropped brandy on them. _What if his dad had ruined the contract by spilling brandy on it? What if his dad had lost it? Or worse, what if his dad had lost it in a bet?_ Reni was off checking their father's bedroom; perhaps she had had better luck.

Joey scurried up the stairs towards the King's bedroom, turned down a hall and ran smack into someone. Looking up he saw it was Kaiba.

Awkward eye contact and silence built between the two.

They hadn't talked since yesterday after his confession and hadn't truly been alone since the incident in the hotel; unless you counted the brief moment upon arriving to the castle. That added to the encouragement from his sister…well his whole body buzzed with slight anticipation. Joey wanted to take advantage of their time. Plus Kaiba already knew that he was engaged, it's not like they didn't already know they were going to part ways.

With that Joey nodded to himself, he was going to tell Kaiba who he was, then ask if he would still want to have an affair. If Kaiba agreed the first thing he'd want is a kiss from said man. Kaiba's lips although small were plump, and he wanted to feel them gliding against his. He wanted to say, _I want you to kiss me, _then see what happens.

"Excuse me?"

"W-what?" Joey has been so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten that he had been staring at Kaiba, so much so that he didn't realize he had spoken the words aloud.

Kaiba took a step toward Joey. His eyes moved down to stare at Joey's lips before leaning his face closer before responding. "You said you wanted me to kiss you." Kaiba's heart thumped. He knew his hearing wasn't wrong, but he could have easily willed to hear those words.

Joey stepped closer. His voice came in hushed tones. "What if that's exactly what I said? What if I told you that I haven't been able to sleep without your warmth by my side?"

Both Joey and Kaiba had stepped closer, their face centimeters from the other.

Joey's eyes flicked upwards to make eye contact. "Your eyes…I could drown in that sea of blue…like an oasis in the desert." Joey's eyes were heavy lidded with lust. Both of their gazes were locked on the others lips.

Alone in the hall, their heavy breathing echoed.

"Then let me show you paradise."

Joey closes his eyes and lets the seductive words course through him. A part of him is filled with sorrow at the thought that this _thing_ between Kaiba and him won't be everlasting, but the seduced part of him shakes with need as he turns his face towards Kaiba to share his first kiss.

Perhaps it as the novelty of the kiss, or the intimacy it created, but neither of them pushed to advance it. They were content with only being connected by their lips. They had definitely done far more than this simple meeting of lips at the hotel, but the shared breathe and light caress felt far more intimate. Right here and now they were ruled not by their duties, but their needs.

Who deepened the kiss first they didn't know, nor did they care. The twining of tongues, and clinging of breathes. Kaiba hauled Joey closer to him, as if fearing Joey would disappear. Wanting to feel Joey close Kaiba hauled Joey against the nearest wall. Grabbing the back of Joey's head, while his other armed ensnared his waist, Kaiba made sure they were flush against the other. Joey was no limp participant, his hand avidly clung on to the back of Kaiba's head while his other arm clutched at whichever garment he could grasp. This kiss was almost punishing in the intensity of itself.

Joey knew he needed to tell Kaiba who he was. That he needed to lay the truth on the line before taking any further steps, but the way Kaiba was holding on to him, mixed in with the heady affect of the kiss was making Joey wonder why he had to tell Kaiba at that exact moment.

Just when Joey thought they would be moving their groping fest into the nearest chamber, they heard Serenity's voice calling out for Joey. Jolted back to reality, the two broke apart.

When Serenity turned the corner on to the hall and saw their swollen lips and how closely they stood, her mouth fell open. Joey moved to stand farther away from Kaiba. After another brief but awkward silence, Serenity turned and walked back from where she had come.

**X-X-X-X**

**A/N: I know this is about a week late, but I just got a job and it doesn't leave me with a lot of extra time. I want to get back on my schedule so chances are, you'll see an update sometime next week. Or this might just be an empty promise anyway.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I said I was going be updating sooner, but I just couldn't find the motivation. I was working with domestic abuse victims, and you just honestly don't realize how draining it is to hear those stories all day until you get home, and all you want to do is curl up in a ball and not think too much about the world. That and the sex scene, it's the second one I write, and I kept second guessing myself. Anyway on with the show!**

**X-X-X**

As Joey walked from one end of the hall to the next, muttering to himself, Kaiba was leaning on the wall where mere moments ago, the two had let their passions flare, a growing unease beginning to fill him. Why was Joey so upset that the princess had caught a commoner and a person she had just met in an intimate embrace? In fact Joey's reaction was almost irrational…unless she was more than just Princess Serenity to him.

Kaiba could no longer lie to himself, something was definitely not right. Although the Prince had been absent because of stomach flu, he was sure that if he were to stay a week, there would be a waiting excuse for his lack of appearance.

"What is Princess Serenity to you?"

Joey stopped mid pace. "Huh? Why would she be more than ma princess?"

"you seem to be irrationally upset that she would have caught us making out. Why else if she is not more than just your monarch?

"It's embarrassing for anyone to catch you in an intimate moment…

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Ya don't even know me, so why ya care?!"

"Ok" Kaiba hadn't yelled, but the way he straightened from the wall and just walked away, left Joey's ears ringing. Guilt coursed through Joey. If only he could be honest with Kaiba, then things wouldn't have turned from great to bad.

Kaiba was angry. Not with Joey, but with himself. He was angry that he actually wanted to trust Joey, angry that Joey was keeping things from him, but worst of all angry that he knew he had no right to be angry. He was lying to the blond. His own lie was perhaps worse than Joey's.

These darkening thoughts filled his mind as he angrily walked the castle halls towards his room. He got to his room opened and let the door satisfyingly slam closed.

x-x-x-x-x

Dinner that night was more than awkward. No inquiries about where the Prince was were made, and Serenity didn't give any explanations. There was a truth that was slowly forming in the back of Kaiba's mind, but it was elusive and to be completely honesty Kaiba truly did not want to know. The table wasn't large, it fit six people comfortably, but with the silence between them, the table could have stretched from one side of the room to the other.

This silence pursued, for the next two days, the castle had always been never ending, but had become far too small when Joey was trying to avoid someone. When Joey wasn't running into him, the maids where commenting on the brunet's handsomeness, or his stoic personality. It seemed that there was no way to avoid the man. Joey was wondering what would be the best way to mend the situation when he turned into a hall, said man was entering it on the opposite direction.

Joey panicked. He had been thinking of talking with Kaiba, but not _now!_ Before Kaiba could see him, Joey opened the nearest door and went in. He would hide in there until the brunette left, and he had time to concentrate on what he was going to tell the brunet. He wasn't being a coward he was just being logical; no point in getting Kaiba more upset with him.

Looking around the room, Joey realized it was one of the many guest rooms of the castle. They had once each been themed, but with his father's addiction, the artifacts had been sold to pay back debts. Judging for the lingering swords on the walls this used to be the battle room. Basically it had swords their great grandfather's had used in wars. He remembered when he was younger, he would fantasize taking a sword and running it through his father, but when he would arrive to the room he would always become filled with guilt.

The door suddenly swung open. Joey's eyes bulged as they met fierce blue eyes. Kaiba's face was devoid of emotion, as always, but there was a coldness in those blue eyes that hadn't been there before.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? Oh. You see. The swords. I mean. Your room?"

"Yes, this is my room. At least the one, I'm staying in before I leave."

Slight panic rose in Joey. _Kaiba was leaving?!_ Why didn't he know about this? It felt like a giant hole was forming in his stomach, and all his insides were being sucked in. "Oh, I …You're leaving?"

"Yes, I've been here almost a week, I need to get back home. Aren't you planning on leaving home too?"

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right…" It's not like Joey could simply explain that he was already home. "…Look Kaiba, I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago. For yelling at you."

"Does this mean you're going to tell me what your relation to the princess is?"

"I can't-"

"Then you can leave my room, and stop wasting my time." Kaiba immediately dismissed him, going about the room as if he was truly busy.

Joey did nothing but stay in the middle of the room watching Kaiba, the hole in his stomach sinking to his feet. He knew he was going to end up telling Kaiba exactly who he was. He just hoped…well he just hoped.

Kaiba didn't know why Joey was in his room a part of him had been pleasantly surprised to find him there, but that probably wasn't his brain talking. He knew he was making a big deal about Joey not answering his inquiries, but he couldn't help the large clump of jealousy that surfaced when thinking of Joey and Serenity. He didn't want Joey to leave, but he also wanted Joey to trust him. He didn't want to leave Joey, so he was rummaging around his room appearing to be busy.

Joey sighed, one way or another this was going to come out, he at least could be the one to tell him. It hurt Joey to say this, because he didn't want things to end with Kaiba, but not saying anything didn't help if anything it made things worse. "Kaiba."

This made Kaiba stop in his tracks. He didn't move for fear that this would make Joey stop, but still turned his body to meet Joey's eyes. Joey's eyes showed apprehension, sorrow, and small traces of hope. "Please don't hate me." Kaiba didn't know if he needed to answer this. Kaiba was suddenly filled with dread. He almost wanted to tell Joey to not tell him, that he never needs to tell him, so much as he didn't have that look on his face. His thoughts were jumping from one conclusion to the next, so Kaiba chose to not answer.

Joey couldn't read Kaiba's expression, and almost wanted Kaiba to tell him that he didn't need to say anything, that he would still share this _thing_ they had. Joey moved to stand closer to Kaiba, he wanted to be closer to Kaiba. He wanted to share body heat, stilled breathes…for as long as it took Kaiba to understand that they would never be more…ever. He then squared his shoulders for what was going to happen.

As Joey walked closer to Kaiba, Joey seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Once Joey stopped in front of him, Joey squared his shoulders and seemed more determined than before. Joey's attempt to seem confident, had Kaiba's hands itching to drag him closer, to kiss him breathless and forget the built up secrets between them, but as usual his calm face belied his raging emotions. That particular lesson had been the one most drilled into him by Gozaburo. At the thought of his father, Kaiba grabbed Joey and hugged him. As Kaiba wrapped his arms around him, Joey sagged onto Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba's cold expression and facade scared Joey a bit, but as he righted himself to come out with the truth, Kaiba's arms shot out and embraced him. It happened so fast, Joey didn't have time to flinch, but before he knew it Kaiba's now familiar sent and warmth surrounded Joey. He couldn't stop himself from leaning into Kaiba, and absorbing the warmth and affection of the gesture. Taking one last breathe of Kaiba, Joey stepped back; a determined look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you want from me, and I don't know why I feel the need to tell you this, but I I'm going to tell you how Serenity and I know each other."

It was at that moment, when Joey looked at Kaiba with such determination, that Kaiba realized that he didn't want to know anything. He didn't _need _to know _who_ Joey was, didn't want to know why Joey _no longer_ had an accent. A part of him already knew the truth, but a darker part of himself. The part that was twisted with vengeful hatred hoped that Joey had been a past lover of the princess, or at least the prince. That would perhaps be much easier to swallow.

Joey sighed, rightened himself, and made eye contact. "I am Prince Joseph, of the Wheeler Kingdom. Princess Serenity is my sister." Had Joey not been looking at Kaiba directly he would have missed the slight widening of Kaiba's eyes, and the way his eyes slightly narrowed after. Joey knew what was going through Kaiba's mind, and he didn't blame Kaiba. "I am the betrothed Prince to your King. I would apologize for my behavior, but I do not think I did anything wrong."

Here was Joey, giving Kaiba exactly what he had set out to do, find a reason to cut ties with the Wheeler Kingdom, but even as those thoughts filtered through his mind, other thoughts of being with Joey came to mind. Kaiba didn't have to compete with a faceless person. All Kaiba had to do was tell Joey who he too was. Yes, Joey would probably get angry, but he would also easily forgive, but what about the future of his people? Kaiba had to think of his people, not of himself and the truth of the matter was that the Wheeler kingdom was a rock in Kaiba Kingdom's shoe; a rock that needed to be taken out. Seto needed more time to think about this.

The silence in the room was suffocating. Kaiba's expression didn't change. Joey was getting anxious staring at the man's face. It had been more than five minutes since confessing, and still he had gathered no reaction from the blue-eyed soldier. Just when Joey thought he was going to get an answer from Kaiba, Kaiba turned away from him. Joey lost his temper. "Tell me something, dang it! Ya think it's easy for me ta have told ya? If ya don't like it, say it ta ma face!"

Without looking at Joey, Kaiba opened the door and said "I don't want your servants to come in and find you in my chambers Prince. It would be bad for your image."

Never had Joey despised the word 'prince' so much, and never had it cut him so deep. He knew that there was a chance of Kaiba reacting this way to the truth, but a large part of him had hoped that his status didn't matter. But that's all he ever was and would be. A Prince. Joey turned, hoping that Kaiba would change his mind. Kaiba's face was blank as he closed his door on Joey's face.

At that moment his insides dropped to his stomach, and sucked into the dark hole that had formed within him. Joey's breathing became harsh, and he couldn't quite get his blood stop pumping. Joey turned away from the door, and on shaky legs headed towards his room, trying to convince himself that it was just a bad dream.

Shutting the door on Joey's dismayed face was one of the hardest things Kaiba had ever done. And he had killed men in battle before. Kaiba had just convinced himself to tell Joey exactly who he was, when he found himself opening the door and telling Joey to leave. Kaiba couldn't have Joey. Joey wanted Soldier Kaiba of Kaiba Kingdom, not the cold-hearted king. This was the best for both of them.

X_X_X_X_X_X_

Two days. That was all Kaiba was able to stand before he went and sought Joey himself. He needed to make the prince understand why, that is what he told himself when he marched into Joey's bedroom that night. Joey was lying on his bed. Kaiba saw Joey's arm twitch, but that was the only indication that he gave of being awake.

"Reni, I thought I told you that nothing is wro-" Joey stopped midway from turning over when he caught sight of Kaiba. "Oh"

Without preamble, Seto began to try and explain himself. "It has been a while since I've been allowed to show emotions, and it is still difficult for me to explain myself. This is better for you, you would grow to hate me."

Joey sat up in his bed. "Are ya kidding me? Can't I decide that for myself?"

"You should make a living with someone who can provide for you, go with what makes you happy."

"And you would be ok with that? Me getting married to someone else?"

"If it is what makes you happy."

"While my heart belongs to someone else?" Joey got off his bed and slowly walked over to Kaiba, giving him time to back away from him

Kaiba's chest tightened with emotion. Feelings surged within him. He wanted to smile, thank every deity there was, that Joey felt so strongly for him, but Joey was an innocent. Joey could still find love with someone else, someone who could laugh with him.

Joey stopped millimeters from Kaiba and whispered, "I'm only going to say this one more time, and after that I will leave you alone if that is what you wish. You are the person my heart beats strongest for." Joey tilted his head so that his breath ghosted on Kaiba's cheek.

Kaiba stood in awe, as he breathlessly watched Joey's emotions flitter in his eyes. "We shouldn't."

Joey ignored Kaiba and leaned in to lick at the seams of Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba was powerless to resist such temptation. Growling Kaiba grabbed hold of Joey's hip and head, surging forward to claim his mouth.

Joey's gasp of pleasure fueled Kaiba's ardor. He nipped Joey's parted lips, his hands moving of their own accord, touching and finding Joey's weakest points.

Kaiba kissed his way down to Joey's neck. Joey eagerly bared his throat to him. Kaiba whispered encouragements into Joey's ear, and he shivered in Joey's arms.

Kaiba grabbed at Joey's shirt, pulling it over his head and exposing Joey'd chest to Kaiba. Kaiba felt his need building and could see Joey's visibly through his pants, but Kaiba did nothing to speed his process.

Kaiba leaned down and took one of Joey's nipples to his mouth. Joey moaned, clutched at Kaiba's head, and whispered 'yes, oh god yes.' One of Joey's hands wandered down to palm at Kaiba's erection. Kaiba hissed at the contact, but didn't stop his ministrations, holding Joey closer to himself then lifting a hand to pinch at the neglected nipple.

Tired of being man handled, Joey extricated himself from Kaiba's hold. Both were out of breath and glassy eyed. Joey then sank to his knees in front of Kaiba and began to mouth at Kaiba's erection through his pants. Kaiba moaned and encouraged Joey to continue. Joey pulled Kaiba's pants down, exposing him. Kaiba was large, slightly larger than himself, and a thrill of excitement shot through him. Joey wanted Kaiba inside of him.

Joey grabbed hold of Kaiba's length, hesitantly licking the head. Kaiba moaned and his legs buckled. Just at Joey was working the courage to engulf Kaiba in his mouth, Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him up. He knew he wasn't going to last if Joey took his him into his mouth, and Kaiba wanted to be within Joey when he released.

Kaiba kicked his pants off, took off his shirt, and walked Joey backwards towards him bed. There he laid Joey, and took off Joey's pants.

"Do you have any oils?"

"Oils? For what?" Kaiba shot Joey an exasperated look then raised his eyebrow. Joey's thought process caught up, and he could have sworn his whole body flushed pink. Joey motioned towards the scented bath oils Joey had on his desk.

Kaiba grabbed the first one his fingers met and opened it. A scent of Jasmine fills the room. Kaiba liberally coats his fingers. He opens Joey's legs farther apart. Watching as Joey's entrance winks at him in anticipation.

Kaiba at first only ghosts fingers over it, letting the oil slick the surrounding muscle, before partially letting the tip of his thumb slide in and out. Joey strangles a "Kaiba" before Kaiba inserts his index finger within Joey. Making sure to slide it in and out until it goes in knuckle deep.

Joey slightly tenses up. Kaiba strokes his erection to distract Joey from the new intrusion. Kaiba does this, distracting Joey, until Joey can take three fingers in.

Sometime around the pain and newness of the experience, Joey begins to crave the slight pain of being stretched. As Joey begins to ride Kaiba's fingers, Kaiba's fingers touch a spot in him that has him arching up. Moaning "there. Right there," Joey beings to earnestly ride Kaiba's fingers. Paying more attention to the fingers in him that those around his erection.

Kaiba slips his fingers out of Joey, causing Joey to moan and feel slightly empty. Kaiba quickly dribbles some oil on his hand and uses it to coat his erection. Already feeling at the end of his limits, Kaiba strokes once, twice, then deems himself ready.

Kaiba climbs onto the bed, and holds Joey's legs open with his hands. Slowly, he pushes the tip of his erection into Joey. They both hiss. Joey likes the slight pain of being stretched, but still hisses for discomfort, while Kaiba has to reign himself from shoving himself into Joey.

Little by aching little, Kaiba pushes himself in. Once he's fully sheathed within Joey, Kaiba leans in to kiss him. Kaiba wraps Joey's arms around his waist, causing Kaiba to brush against Joey's prostate. Joey moans and clamps down Kaiba. Kaiba moans and pushes out to push in. They find an angle that works for both of them, both silently calling out to each other.

They both have been fighting their orgasm for a while, and it is not long before they both find completion. Joey comes on their chests, and Kaiba deep within Joey. They both stay tangled together for a while, as the catch their breaths before separating.

"I never want to leave this bed again."

Kaiba couldn't help the chuckle that left him. "Joey, if we never leave, how would you survive? With that appetite of yours, I'm sure your stomach would eat you whole within a day."

"Ha. Ha. I bet you think you're so funny. I could just have you to sneak out and get me food, then come back and feed it to me."

Kaiba balked at that idea, but when he saw the dazzling smile on Joey's face, he knew that if it would make him truly happy, Kaiba would do just about anything for that smile. "I'm not a servant, let alone your personal maid."

"You could be. Imagine how great that would be, you at my beck and call. I like the sound of that."

Kaiba grabbed Joey, and adjusted him until Joey was being spooned by Kaiba. "Go to sleep, you're talking nonsense."

This was Joey's first time, and he knew he was going to be in slight pain tomorrow, but as far as first times go. He would change a detail. Joey fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

Kaiba went to sleep shortly afterwards, he didn't have a smile on his face, but never had he felt as content as he was then, skin to skin with Joey.

X-X-X

Joey woke up slightly panicked. He didn't regret what Kaiba and him had done, but he was no longer a virgin. If Kaiba's King found out, the contract would no longer be valid, if Joey's _father_ found out he'd be dead. Despite the slight panicky feeling that began rising within, Joey couldn't find it within him to regret what happened. He turned over and looked at Kaiba, who was sleeping on his back right arm across his face to block out the morning sun. His mouth was slightly open and a thin sheen of drool was evident. Kaiba was not a pretty sleeper, but the sight of him had all of Joey's insides fluttering.

Joey got up to use the bathroom. As he began walking he felt something trickle down his legs. For a second Joey stood still, had he really needed to go that bad? Joey hadn't realized he made a noise, until Kaiba was jumping off the bed and asking him if he was ok.

Joey looked down to see that it was seaman running down his thighs. "Give me a towel, or shit, or something. Ya damn fluids are leaking out of me."

Kaiba had woken up in a flurry of panic, thinking that Joey was in grave pain from yesterday, but waking up to see him panicking over a little seamen had him holding back laughter. Wordlessly Kaiba handed Joey a cloth, and watched as Joey bent down to clean himself.

"Oh man this cant be happen'ng ta me." When Joey bent over his lower back ached. Joey couldn't reach behind to clean himself. Joey began cursing everything, and mostly Kaiba.

Not wanting to further anger Joey, Kaiba wordlessly took the cloth from Joey. Kaiba maneuvered Joey to lean over the bed and began cleaning Joey. Kaiba was slightly fascinated at the sight of his fluids coming out of Joey. He couldn't explain it, but a possessive part of him was pleased with the sight. He wanted to further spread Joey's cheeks and lap at what was left with his tongue, but didn't want to scare Joey, so continued to use the cloth until Joey was clean.

Once clean, Joey stood up, with Kaiba's help, and ran, or at least tried to, to the bathroom.

The next few days were spent more or less in the same routine, the two spent their days getting to better know each other. Joey found out that Kaiba was very well read, greatly enjoyed chess, and was fascinated by the myths of dragons. Kaiba's favorite was the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons. Joey practically leaped off the bed, he explained to Kaiba that his favorite was the dark scaled dragon with red eyes, then continued to chat abut Reni, Tristan, and his love of food. And at night, the two would lose themselves in each others body.

**X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Like always R&R!**


End file.
